


today, i will wear my white button down

by lilaclavenders



Series: a burning hill [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ozai is a big bitch, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko standing up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclavenders/pseuds/lilaclavenders
Summary: “Why else would you be here?” Ozai retorts smugly, as if he had never been at the mercy of a 12 year old boy, even at the apex of his power. “You’re free, but I still control you.”“I have people who love me, and this nation trusts me. I have better things to do with my life,” Zuko says, reciting what Sokka had told him earlier. “And you have nothing but your pride, father, and look where that got you.”Zuko faces his father, and while Ozai does not change, Zuko reflects on his own changes.
Relationships: Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: a burning hill [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894720
Comments: 11
Kudos: 190





	today, i will wear my white button down

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the nice comments on my previous work! :) 
> 
> again please just listen to mitski while reading this 
> 
> (if there are grammatical errors pls lmk)

Zuko has been standing in the doorway of the prison cell for almost an hour, watching his father behind bars. Ozai, even when bound in chains, does not once look at his son. 

But Zuko? Zuko has memorised the proud way his father kneels, even though he has lost everything. 

Pride, honour and status, all poisons which Zuko can no longer keep in his body, but seem to be treasured dearly by Ozai. It’s easier, Zuko thinks, to hold onto things like that since there is no one true measure of the weight an ego can hold, and it would seem futile to begin trying to measure his father’s own.

Zuko is shaken out of his thoughts by Ozai’s laugh. “How does it feel now that I’m on my knees? Do you think your righteousness won’t be tainted by your newly found power?”

“You think I’m doing this to spite you?” Zuko retaliates, his temper an old flame that threatens to burn through his patience.

“Why else would you be here?” Ozai retorts smugly, as if he had never been at the mercy of a 12 year old boy, even at the apex of his power. “You’re free, but I still control you.”

“I have people who love me, and this nation trusts me. I have better things to do with my life,” Zuko says, reciting what Sokka had told him earlier. “And you have nothing but your pride, father, and look where that got you.”

Ozai rattles his chains, and hisses, “You think that after being away for a few yearson a wild goose chase means that you get to lecture me about love?” He finally matches Zuko’s gaze. “You know nothing about love and your constant betrayal towards this family is nothing a disgrace!”

Zuko hums thoughtfully. “Your family may be broken because of my betrayal, but mine?” 

He thinks of Aang’s unwavering optimism and patience, Katara’s dedication, and Toph’s honesty. He holds onto feeling of Sokka’s trust, and grips it tight in one hand, and grabs Iroh’s wisdom with the other. He can almost feel his mother’s last kiss, a featherlight press on his forehead like the final flickers of dying fire, and her watery smile, apologetic and full of regret. 

He’s finally beginning to understand it all, his uncle’s insistence on staying beside Zuko, and Sokka travelling from the South Pole every month to see him, and the deep ache in his bones starts to leave. 

Zuko declares, not once breaking eye contact with Ozai, “My family never gave up on me, not even when I almost gave up on them.” He bends down to Ozai’s level and says, “They gave me the things you didn’t, and look where I am now.”

“I gave you one more chance,” Ozai grits out. “One more chance, and you squandered it for a so-called family with the Avatar and his friends?!”

“If anything, you’re the one who squandered your last chance with me,” Zuko says cooly, and he begins to walks away. “Besides, I only ever did what you had asked of me, and it was never enough, and now I know it will never be because- because I never want to be like you, and neither will this nation.”

“Zuko, don’t you dare walk away from me!” Ozai bellows, and he desperately rattles his chains. 

“Actually,” Zuko corrects, “Haven’t you heard? There’s a new Firelord now.”

The door slams shut, and Zuko exhales shakily. He smiles and nods at the guards and walks back up, to the sound of Sokka searching for him in the many hallways of the palace. Perhaps his father will never love him, and Zuko will always be reminded of that, but at least there are people who do, and will always remind him of that.

* * *

“Where have you been? Dinner’s getting cold, Zuko,” Sokka hollers from the other side of hallway, before sprinting towards Zuko with a grin.

“Uh- Sorry, I must’ve lost track of time,” Zuko bashfully replies, moving closer to let Sokka loop his arm around his shoulders. 

“Come on,” Sokka lightly scolds him, “Aang’s almost eaten all of the stew Katara’s made, and she’s barely stopping him from stealing your bowl- But don’t worry, your uncle told him he was prepared to fight him in your honour!”

Zuko laughs softly, listening to Sokka’s chatters, and nodding in the appropriate places. Not once does he look behind him or let his thoughts drift back towards his father.


End file.
